Blog użytkownika:Lola 148/Rozdział 6
Star thumb|left|362pxZ dnia na dzień pogorszało się w gazetach były tylko takie tytuły ‘’ tytani porażką’’ ‘’ Skończeni tytani’’ ‘’zagląda jump city’’ . To bolało gorzej niż cios w twarz . Ale to nie było najgorsze cyborga coraz częściej nie było w wierzy na niektórych wezwaniach byliśmy tylko ja i Robin, a co do Robina nie mam zastrzeżeń iż w jego umyśle działy się przedziwne rzeczy. Na pewno to wszystko przeżywał ale ukrywał to w sobie był naszym szefem nie może takich rzeczy po sobie pokazywać przynajmniej według niego. Kiedyś gdy jeszcze był sobą a drużyna była cala uwielbiałam spędzać z nim czas a najbardziej lubiłam jak dzielił drużynę bo zawsze byliśmy razem. Martwił się o mnie a teraz nawet nie odezwie się do mnie słowem. Kocham go ale cos czuje ze już bez wzajemności.Brakowalo mi jego dotyku i poprostu jego. Pamiętam jak często zabierał nas na jakieś wyjścia. Dlaczego to podobno ja jestem skomplikowana kosmitka jak to on stwarza problemy ten zwyczajny człowiek? Miałam pewnego dnia tego dosyć . Wyszłam rano ze swojego pokoju i skierowałam się na dach tam zawsze o wschodnie siedział Dick, zawsze jak jeszcze był sobą . Weszłam na dach i zobaczyłam przyjaciela cyborga. Zauważył mnie ale się nie ruszał tylko powiedział: - Robin to już nie Robin , a tytani bez Rachel i Garfielda to nie tytani.- Cyb - Wiem o tym ale nie chce zostawiać go samego. – Star - On sobie poradzi teraz pomysł o sobie nie możesz z nim tu zostać sama zrozum – cyb - Hhhyyhyh … wiem – wyszlochała star - Spakuj się – cyb Zeszłam z dachu i pobiegłam do pokoju .To nie była już ta wieża do której chciałam wracać co dzień. Wzięłam najważniejsze drobiazgi w tym tez jedwabka który o diwo dalej żył . Stanęłam i spojrzałam na mój pokój po mimo iż cos mi się wydawało ze nie ostań raz. https://youtu.be/6I0hXe0cMUM Wyobraz sobie to przy tej piosence :) Robin Tydzień potem Samotność . Nikogo tu nie ma tylko ja . Odeszła raven odszedł cyborg i odeszła star . Zostałem sam . Czy żałuje …… może trochę ale nie na tyle by to okazać? Ale to chyba przez to nie ma ich tu , nie ma star . Brakuje mi jej słodkiego i przesadzonego śmiechu albo jej wręcz okropnej kuchni . Od rachel zaś brakuje mi tej wyrozumiałości i współczulności. U Wiktora , chyba ceniłem u niego to iż może nie był on w pełni człowiekiem to był normalny . A pomimo iż sam wylałem bestie to ceniłem u niego to ze tak się zmienił . Bo zaledwie jakiś czas temu był jeszcze dzieckiem a teraz jest już dorosłym człowiekiem. Ale dalej latał za dziewczynami jak głupi . Nie raz widziałem ze Rachel paczy na to jak na żenadę bo to była żenada.Gdy zobaczyłem liścik od Rachel trochę mnie zatkało to było takie bolące. Normalnie raven jest trochę spokojniejsza ale w tym liście wogóle nie oszczędzała ani trochę. Poszła na całość . Dowiedziałem się wiele rzeczy i przemyśleń Rea , chociaż może wolałabym się nie dowiedzieć . Powiedziała ze ufała mi jak nikomu w tym zespole , ale niestety to się zmieniło tak jak wiele rzeczy w tym czasie , nie chciała tak mnie obrażać ale ta drużyna była dla niej wszystkim co posiadała i tak kochała . Oczywiście nie obyłoby się bez przekleństw w końcu to raven . Ale cenilem to u niej. W wieży dalej mieszkałem i czciłem tam mieszkać, to był nasz dom no teraz mój dom. Co do transportu ograniczyłem się do mojego motoru? A z pokojami drużyny nic nie robiłem ostawiłem na własny los. Chociaż w pokoju rachel i tak było już wszystko porozwalane . U gwiazdeczki było wszystko na swoim miejscu oprócz jej ubrań i ulubionej poduszeczki. U Wiktora zaś nic nie zniknęło oprócz planów. A bestii pokój nie przypominał pokoju bestii bo był czysty. Wiele się zmieniło. Po tym wszystkim Batman odłożył mnie na boczny tor . Nie traktował mnie na serio. Postanowiłem walczyć na własna rękę. Zmieniłem nazwę na nightwing i zmienić trochę wygląd jak i bronie. Teraz działałem sam i zacząłem odczuwać minusy tej sytuacji dopiero po fakcie. Na początku szło mi super ale potem zaczęło się pieprzyć , bo okazało się ze nie jedyny wpadłem na pomysł żeby pomagać innym. Potwór który okazał się mniej więcej dwa tygodnie temu znowu atakował ludzi ale sam nie dawałem rady go dogonić a co dopiero pokonać to już równało z cudem. Ale to wszystko przez niego i obiecałem sobie ze on zginie nie wiem jak to zrobię ale o to zadbam. I teraz już wiem , chce żeby młodzi tytani wrócili. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach